


И побрели в Вифлеем

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drama, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске разбивается. Но некому собрать осколки.





	И побрели в Вифлеем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slouching Towards Bethlehem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466634) by des_butterfly. 



_Кружа и кружа по растущей спирали,_  
_Сокол не слышит сокольника зов;_  
_Вещи, что некогда цельны бывали,_  
_Слетели со стержня основы основ..._  
  
— Уильям Батлер Йейтс, «Второе пришествие»

  
  
  
  
Саске осторожно показывается на глаза, когда тип по имени Кисаме жестикулирует в сторону его укрытия с выражением лица отчасти смиренным, отчасти бессильным. Человек-акула выглядит таким старым, каким Саске не был готов его увидеть. Орочимару рассказывал ему об Акацуки и в частности о напарнике Итачи. Кисаме всего тридцать пять. Он не должен выглядеть таким ссутулившимся, как Сандайме в худший из дней.  
  
— Что всё это значит? — дознаётся Саске, угрожающе размахивая свитком, который ему прислали всего несколько часов назад.  
  
— Следуй за мной, — единственное, что скажет Кисаме, и Саске решает, что справится с любыми смехотворными ловушками, какие этот изгнанник из Тумана только смог придумать, и идёт следом.  
  
Они ступают в чащу леса, когда глаза Саске цепляются за что-то красное. В поле зрения появляется знакомая фигура, лежащая под маленьким деревянным навесом, и Саске мгновенно оказывается рядом, больше не обращая внимания на слова Кисаме.  
  
Лицо Итачи спокойно, и Саске ненавидит его за то, что тот способен так безмятежно спать (или симулировать сон, ведь не может же выродок в самом деле не подозревать о его присутствии), тогда как Саске со своего семилетия больше никогда не спал целую ночь. Саске вынимает из ножен кусанаги и поддевает ногой плащ Итачи.  
  
— Вставай, — шипит он, и кровь поёт от предвкушения и чего-то очень схожего с ликованием, потому что наконец-то,  _наконец-то_  у него появляется шанс закончить то, что следовало закончить давным-давно. Проклятая печать жжёт плечо, и Саске ощущает, как сила рябью расходится по спине, по рукам, закручиваясь узорами на коже.  
  
Итачи не шевелится, и Саске  _теряет терпение,_  сгребает плащ Итачи в кулак, вздёргивая его почти что в сидячее положение. Голова Итачи безвольно болтается на шее и откидывается назад, обнажая горло, выпачканное в грязи.  
  
—  _Вставай_ , — кричит Саске, и в животе распространяется какое-то странное ощущение, близкое к тошноте, потому что даже в притворном сне тело Итачи не может быть таким холодным и таким обмякшим.  
  
Кисаме стоит на приличной дистанции, вне досягаемости для меча Саске. Саске чувствует на себе его взгляд, когда вдавливает ладони в грудь Итачи —  _сильнее, сильнее, пока не раздаётся треск, говорящий о том, что он сломал рёбра, но это не важно, потому что ничего не двигается, то есть вообще ничего_  — и стреляет кроваво-красными глазами в Кисаме, томоэ бешенно вращаются в их глубине, словно вертушки.  
  
— Кто это сделал? — цедит Саске с застревающим в горле воздухом.  
  
— Никто. У него просто остановилось сердце. Злоупотребление тяжёлыми для здоровья дзютсу не проходит без последствий — даже для таких сильных людей, каким был твой брат.  
  
_Был._  
  
Кисаме не избегает взгляда Саске. А Саске хочется, чтобы избежал, ведь тогда можно будет обвинить его во лжи.  
  
Вместо этого Саске отворачивается и поочерёдно вонзает кусанаги то в одно плечо Итачи, то в другое, затем в плоть на его боках, животе, бёдрах. Кровь не хлещет фонтаном, хотя на конце лезвия остаются потёки и капают на траву. С задушенным стоном Саске рассекает Итачи грудь, запихивает руки в рану и содрогается от холода, холода, холода...  
  
Где-то во время всего этого Кисаме уходит. Саске этого не замечает, пока не извергает содержимое собственного желудка на землю у ног Итачи, пока не перестаёт орать в небо бессвязные вещи.  
  
Становится очень тихо без звуков кашля и рвоты, без криков. Настолько тихо, что Саске слышит в голове грохот крови, похожий на пульс, и на мгновение ему думается, что Итачи всё ещё жив и что не было всех этих бесполезных лет отречения от  _всего_.  
  
Мгновение заканчивается до того, как Саске успевает сделать второй вдох, чтобы закричать. Он проглатывает его и ложится рядом с братом, дожидаясь, когда смерть придёт за ним.  
  
Кабуто приходит первым. Саске наблюдает, как медик осматривает сцену того, как Саске практически забрался под тело Итачи, опоясав руками его грудь под плащом Акацуки, как его щека перемазана в крови Итачи, уже высохшей до грубой тёмной корки. Кабуто, судя по всему, хочет забрать тело Итачи на исследования, но у Саске большие и красные глаза, а пальцы впиваются Итачи в спину, так что Кабуто уходит, не тронув никого из них.  
  
На короткий миг Саске задаётся вопросом, что тот собирается сказать Орочимару, и обнаруживает, что ему всё равно.  
  
Сменяются дни, и никто больше не приходит, потому Саске решает, что уже умер, вот только непонятно, почему он до сих пор чего-то ждёт. Тело Итачи коченеет, а потом размягчается так, что Саске становится трудно его держать. В конце концов он снимает с Итачи плащ и заворачивается в него, разгоняя мух, которые слетаются полакомиться плотью Итачи. Плащ ему слишком велик, и Саске чувствует себя как-то по-ребячески, словно играется с переодеванием в одежду нии-сана. Плащи Акацуки большие и красные, отлично скрывают пятна крови.  
  
Саске спит в окружении множества облаков и даёт им имена каждого из членов клана Учиха.  
  
  
Однажды он открывает глаза и находит себя на кровати, с зафиксированными руками и ногами. Время от времени приходят люди, чтобы покричать на него, или поплакаться ему, или молча на него посмотреть. Наруто кричит, Сакура плачет, Какаши смотрит.  
  
Саске слушает, но не понимает, что ему говорят. Он мёртв, так зачем они продолжают приходить? Когда он просит вернуть ему плащ, Наруто мрачнеет и бьёт его по лицу. Саске изумлён тому, что у него ещё может идти кровь.  
  
Спустя несколько недель Саске выписывают из больницы, и он возвращается в квартал Учиха, где бродит туда-сюда по комнате Итачи, до тех пор пока не выбивается из сил и не валится на пол, чтобы поспать. Каждый день Наруто и Сакура приходят к нему с едой, которую он ест, и вытаскивают его на солнце, где он гуляет — молча — рядом с ними, пока они не сочтут нужным отвести его обратно в дом.  
  
Ночью Какаши подбирает его с пола, кладёт на кровать и остаётся в комнате до тех пор, пока Саске не заснёт.  
  
Наруто рвёт в клочья каждый плащ, который Саске сшивает из лоскутов одежды Итачи.  
  
Саске позволяет это, потому что на самом деле это всё не важно. Он уже мёртв.  
  
У него просто остановилось сердце.


End file.
